Dulce Tortura
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: "La peor tortura que ellos podían pasar sería estar separados, pero siempre que terminarán de ese modo; pasarían por la misma situación las veces que fuera necesario" [BoruHima] [Adv: Lemon]


**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

_Advertencia: Contiene Lemmon. Leer bajo su propio riesgo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dulce Tortura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El vejete se había pasado esta vez y ahora era en serio. El muy idiota lo había mandado a una misión a las lejanías del Kirigakure que consistía en mandar un mensaje muy importante para el Señor Feudal. ¡Qué no sabían que ahora habían computadoras! Malditos ancianos y su "vieja escuela". Ganas no le faltaban de tirarle su dichoso mensajito en la cara. ¡Ah! Pero eso no era lo peor; lo que le complicó las cosas fue que el feudal era un loco paranoico y cuando sus guardias lo habían visto llegar sin una banda en la cabeza ¡lo encarcelaron! Y ahí quedó por 5 semanas ¡Cinco! Y se suponía que pasaría a lo máximo 2.

Si no fuera por la intervención del Kage de la aldea, hasta ahora estaría allí. La ayuda había llegado a justo tiempo; estaba a punto de reventar cada pared de ese lugar con tal de irse. Pero juraba que cuando se encontrará con su padre, juraba por todos los Bijuu, que le haría los "Mil Años de Dolor" que Kakashi le enseño. Lo juraba.

Es por eso que cuando llegó a su hogar después de todo ese suplicio, casi se da un tope contra la pared al ver la nota que su padre le había dejado.

_Bolt, ya nos enteramos lo que pasó._

_¡Lo siento mucho´ttebayo! Te lo compensaré_

_Pero ahora Kaa-san y yo tenemos que ir a una reunión muy importante._

_Nos vemos en unos días. Te quiero´ttebayo ;)_

¡Ese cobarde! Se había escapado sin verle la cara_-¡Demonios!-_masculló-_Tenía ganas de patearle el culo´ttebasa_-Lo único que lo consolaba es que siempre había un mañana.

Hecho un vistazo a la hoja otra vez. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro al leer el PosData de la nota.

_PD: Himawari se fue de excursión con su salón de clases por una semana y vuelve hoy en la noche. _

_Recíbela como se merece´ttebayo._

Pues claro que la recibiría como se merece. ¡Quién mejor que él para hacerlo!-_Parece que esto no está tan mal´ttebasa_-su sonrisa se agrandó. No podía esperar que su pequeña _hermanita_ llegará para darle su recibimiento.

Lo mejor ahora era prepararse. Ella podía llegar en cualquier momento.

…*….*…

Cuando llegó a su casa, lo que menos esperó fue que se encontrará a oscuras. Vio la hora en su pequeño reloj de bolsillo. No era muy tarde, así que sus padres no debían de estar durmiendo. O quizás… Se sonrojó un poco al recordar cómo encontró a sus padres una vez en una situación parecida. Aún hoy no podía borrar la imagen de su padre sobre su madre. Era algo perturbador.

Así que para evitar futuros traumas, entró a la casa con los ojos tapados_-¡Tou-san, Kaa-san! ¡Ya estoy en casa_!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero no le respondieron. Quizás otra reunión de último minuto los había atrapado.

Con pasos tranquilos, se dirigió a su habitación pero al llegar a su puerta vio con anhelo la habitación frente a la suya. Su amado hermano se había ido hace mucho tiempo de misión y aún no regresaba. Su padre le había dicho que la situación se había complicado y por eso se retrasaría. Estaba tan preocupada por él, solo esperaba que nada malo le pasará para que regresará con ella.

Suspiró. Deseaba entrar al cuarto de Bolt y dormir entre sus sábanas. Quería sentir su fragancia para poder dormir, pero él lo había dejado con llave por precaución. La otra vez su madre había entrado y había encontrado un sostén de ella bajo su cama. Tuvo que decirle que era una broma para su hermano, y agradecía a Kamisama que su mamá le haya creído. Ahora tenían que ser más precavidos.

Con delicadeza, giró el pomo de su puerta y entró a su habitación. Todo estaba en penumbras pero a ella no le importó, estaba tan cansada que ni ganas de prender la luz tenía.

Se sentó en su cama para poder quitarse las largas medias que traía, eran muy bonitas, ya entendía porque Bolt siempre le insistía que se las pusiera. Sus piernas se veían tan largas y esbeltas; además podía gozar de los halagos de él siempre que se las ponía. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al notar hacia donde iban sus pensamientos.

-_Realmente te extraño mucho, Bolt_-susurró.

-_Me alegra escucharlo_-Himawari se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz-_Porque yo también te he extrañado_- se sorprendió al ver al muchacho escondido en la penumbra.

-_Nii-san_-susurró suavemente.

Bolt se fue acercando, según ella, tortuosamente lento; tuvo que tragar duró al verlo sin camisa y con los pantalones desabrochados-_Sabes, te veías tan sexy mientras te quitabas las medias_-ella vio como él se relamía los labios. ¿Era ella o estaba haciendo calor_?-¿Mi tierna hermanita estaba pensando en mí mientras lo hacía?_-su sonrisa creció al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Himawari-_Así que si lo hacías´ttebasa-_

Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, se agachó para poder quedar a su altura. Tomó su barbilla para poder rozar sus labios-Tú no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que he pensado en ti en estas semanas-le dio un pequeño lengüetazo a su boca-_He estado como loco recordando tu cuerpo cada noche en esa estúpida prisión, te necesitaba con locura´ttebassa_-ahora le dio un sonoro beso. Himawari, en este punto, estaba como supendida en el aire. Los besos de Bolt siempre la dejaban asi; él tenía el poder absoluto sobre ella_-Sabes, hoy tenemos toda la casa para nosotros. Podemos divertirnos como queramos´ttebasa_-la tomó de la cintura con delicadeza mientras ella tomaba entre sus brazos su cuello. Esta acción lo activo por completo, por lo que tomo los labios ajenos con fiereza y pasión.

Recorrió cada centímetro de la cavidad de su amada con absoluta necesidad. ¡Dios! Cuando dijo que la extrañaba, era poco. Odiaba tener que pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ella, de sus labios, de su amor.

La besó por largo rato de esa manera, hasta que el aire les fue necesario. Se separaron un poco dejando un camino de saliva entre sus labios. Ese beso había sido más intenso que de costumbre hasta sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas.

Pero eso no era suficiente, no después de tanto tiempo.

-_Te necesito_-rogó la chica-_Por favor Bolt_-él sonrió tiernamente. Él también lo necesitaba.

-_Tus deseos son órdenes´ttebasa_-la acostó con delicadeza sobre la cómoda cama mientras le besaba el cuello. Puso uno de sus brazos como apoyo para no aplastarla.

Los pequeños suspiros que ella le regalaba lo incitaban a arrancarle la ropa de una buena vez y hacerla suya, pero quería que esto durara un poco más. Mientras lentamente deslizo su otra mano por el costado de su hermana. Lentamente, le empezó a subir un poco la blusa mientras se deleitaba con la suavidad de la piel de su amada. Le acarició la cintura y el estómago mientras le bajaba un poco el short dejando descubierta un poco de su cadera, lo suficiente para ver el inicio de su ropa interior.

Se levantó un poco para verla completamente. Por poco y se viene como un novato al verla en ese estado. Himawari agitada y sonrojada con el cabello desparramado por el colchón con la ropa desacomodada mostrando su ropa interior, tanto la de arriba como la de abajo.

_-¿Mapaches*_?- la chica se sonrojó muchísimo.

-_L-Lo siento, me hubiera puesto algo diferente si sabía que ibas a llegar_-

-_No, no. Me gustan_-se acercó de nuevo a ella para susurrarle-_Si supieras como te ves ahora, es la imagen más erótica que he visto_-le lamió la oreja haciendo que ella se retuerza un poco.

_-¿Continuamos´ttebasa?-_ella solo pudo asentir. Le tomó la mano y la jaló para que se sentará en la cama extrañándola.

-_Sabes Hima-chan_-empezó a subirle la camiseta hasta dejar el sostén completamente descubierto. Ella trató de quitársela por completo pero él no la dejó-Como he estado solo todo este tiempo-colocó una mano sobre el pecho derecho sacándole un gemido_-He decido que hoy estás completamente a mi merced ¿Qué te parece´ttebasa?-_no la dejó responder porque volvió a poseer su boca. Empezó a besarla mientras su mano acariciaba su seno haciendo un poco de fuerza. No sé molestó en preguntarle si le molestaba o no. Sus expresiones le decían que ella lo estaba disfrutando…y mucho. Le encantaba ahogar los gemidos de Himawari con su boca, sentía que tenía el poder absoluto sobre ella.

Cuando se ocupó lo suficiente de ese pecho, pasó al siguiente pero esta vez uso su boca. La pelinegra arqueó la espalda al sentir el aliento de Bolt en su piel ¿Cuándo le había quitado el sujetador? Estaba tan ensimismada en el placer que le hacía sentir que se había olvidado de la realidad.

-_Bolt…-_susurró su nombre entre gemidos. Tomo la cabeza de su hermano y lo jaló hacia ella. Quería que continuará, le encantaba que hiciera eso.

La respiración de ambos ya era muy irregular en este punto. No sabían si era por la alegría del reencuentro o cuál sea el motivo, pero ahora se sentían muy _motivados_ en sus acciones. Él la trataba con más pasión y ella no dejaba de dar chillidos de placer.

-_Tranquila pequeña, las paredes son delgadas. Recuérdalo_-pero ni eso le importaba. Sus pechos eran uno de sus puntos sensibles y Bolt hacia magia _consintiéndolas. _

Lentamente, la mano del rubio descendió por su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa juguetona, metió su mano dentro de las bragas de la chica; se deleitó gloriosamente al sentirla tan húmeda. Empezó a acariciar la zona con delicadeza. Himawari dio un gran grito al sentirse invadida; él la miraba con una sonrisa, adoraba verla hacer esas muecas de placer pero lo que más amaba era que él era el que las provocaba. Bolt hundió uno de sus dedos en su interior, ella tuvo que morderse los labios para tratar de menguar sus gemidos. Ella no solía ser así; ella era tranquila pero estando en esas situaciones se convertía en otra persona. Parecía una adicta al sexo pero no le molestaba porque sabía que solo sucedía con él…con el hombre que amaba.

Poco a poco el movimiento de sus dedos se volvió cada vez más rápido. Sentía que todo el mundo le daba vueltas y el cuerpo le temblaba. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando él se detuvo y sacó sus dedos de ella. Bufó frustrada ante la falta de consideración y lo miró-_Bolt, no te detengas_-

_-No, querida. Aunque adoro ver cómo te corres, hoy quiero que lleguemos juntos al cielo´ttebasa-_le susurró al oído.

Usualmente, tenían más juegos previos pero ahora estaba tan ansioso por sentirla que no pudo más. Le quito el short junto con las bragas de un solo tirón, se relamió los labios al verla completamente desnuda e indefensa. Ella se arrodilló para poder sacarle los pantalones pero la detuvo. Negó con la cabeza-_No, no Hima-chan. Ya te lo dije. Hoy estás a mi merced´ttebasa_-así que, aun tomándola de las manos, la ayudo a que lo desvistiera. Su ego se elevó al verla tan sonrojada al verlo completamente desnudo y con ese grado de excitación. Siempre era así, ya lo habían hecho muchas veces pero su adorable Himawari siempre se cohibía al verlo así.

-_Eres tan guapo_-ella se acercó a él y empezó a besarle el estómago. La tomó de los hombros y le elevó para poder unir sus labios en un beso lento y tierno.

Volvió a acostarla usando sus codos como soporte; se acomodó entre las piernas femeninas y posicionó su miembro en la entrada de ella. Ella se removió un poco para acomodarse mejor y poder poner sus piernas en su cadera. La vio directamente a los ojos-_Te amo_-y entró en ella de una sola estocada. Ahogó el gritó de ella con sus labios y empezó a moverse con lentitud.

Casi torturándola, sus erráticos movimientos de la pelvis de Bolt la enloquecían. Ella soltaba suspiros y gemidos suaves mientras lo sentía pero no era suficiente_-Bolt…más…más_-rogaba.

Obediente empezó a aumentar la velocidad de las estocadas. Más fuertes. Más profundas-_Agh, Hima. Me vuelves loco_-con una mano empezó a acariciar de nuevo uno de sus pechos haciéndole arquear la espalda.

Himawari no sabía dónde poner sus manos por lo que decidió sostenerse de la ancha espalda de su amante. Unos cuantos rasguños se veían en ella por la exitación-_Te s-siento tan dentro de mí…Agh_-

-_Sí, sí, continúa, nena-_le repetía. Eso solo la prendía aún más.

Los gemidos y los golpeteos de la cama junto al sonido de dos cuerpos uniéndose era lo que se escuchaba dentro de esa pequeña habitación.

-_Bolt, ya no puedo…-_

_-Resiste un poco más pequeña. Ya casi…-_

_-Bolt…yo….yo…-_

_-Tranquila…-_

_-¡Bolt!-_fue el gritó que dio la muchacha al llegar al climáx pero no pudo recuperarse porque su acompañante aún seguía penetrándola con fiereza.

-_Ya casi, ya casi…¡Hima_!-con una última y profunda estocada se derramó dentro de ella. Tan agotado estaba que cayó encima de ella mientras se recuperaba de ese maravilloso orgasmo.

Levantó su rostro y la besó tiernamente para poder acurrucarse entre sus pechos.

En ese momento no les importaba nada, ni siquiera recordaron que no se habían cuidado. Solo existían ellos dos. En ese momento no existían consecuencias ni el futuro. Solo las sensaciones y sentimientos.

Cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron, Bolt se acomodó a un lado de la cama y puso la cabeza de Himawari sobre su pecho. No se dijeron nada durante ese rato, simplemente se dedicó a observarla con una sonrisa. Se veían tan tierna y sexy a la vez que casi era insoportable.

Ella era su alma y su corazón, la amaba tanto que no podía estar lejos de ella sin volverse lejos. Ella era su droga más prohibida pero jamás la dejaría.

Con esto en mente, la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza.

.

"_**Para ellos, estar alejados era la peor agonía que podían infligirles…**_

_**.**_

_**-**__Te amo Bolt-_susurró con voz somnolienta.

_**.**_

_**Pero siempre que pudieran reencontrarse de ese modo, pasarían por esa Dulce Tortura las veces que sean necesarias"**_

_**.**_

-_Y yo te amo a ti, Himawari-_decía mientras la acomodaba entre sus brazos para poder descansar_. _Además, tenían unos días más para _jugar _por eso tenían que reponer energías. Porque de algo si estaba seguro, después no la dejaría descansar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

*_Se pone a rodar por su cama muy sonrojada* Realmente no puedo creer que haya escrito esto. Estoy exagerando pero es lo más…."sexoso" que he escrito. Ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso y me pongo a escribir esto. ¡Espero que haya válido la pena!_

_Bueno, seguiré ahogándome en mi perversión. Así que espero que les haya gustado porque de verdad trate de hacerlo lo más dulce que pude XDD Si salió mal o vulgar ¡Tienen que decírmelo! Tengo que mejorar en esto._

_Además, yo había prometido que mi primer lemmon sería BoruHima y las promesas no deben deben romperse ¡Ese es mi camino ninja! (Okno)_

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

_***Lo de los mapaches es una pequeña referencia al GaaHima, otra pareja de esta generación que me gusta. Tengo problemas no me juzguen XDD**_

_Los quiero. Gracias por leerme. ¡BoruHima 4 ever!_

_**¿Me dejan un sensual y tierno review? **_


End file.
